WHAT
by siirasan
Summary: ChanHun Naena... sisanya baca ajalah. jangan d buka kalo kagak kuat iman


For one of my dearest one, makasih undah jadi kesayangan yang ngeracun pake chanhun :" ini hadiah dua bulan kita, aku bukan penulis, anggap aja ini tulisan anak labil yang berusaha nyenengin pacarnya :". Thx sayang :3 dan buat keluarga grup yang entah apa sebenrya nama grup itu, tiap saat berubah mele, sange smw utak kalian emang :v, jadi gue bagi bagi virus chanhun buat kalian juga neh :v

 **WHAT**

(apaan neh? Mang kagak niat nyari judul)

 **Cast** : Chanyeol EXO si tiang listrik mirip yoda, trus ada Sehun albino cadel yang jadi uke sekale akhir akhir ini, dan sisanya kagak ada, berdua aja biar mesra/plak/

 **Desclaimer** : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Cerita punya gue tapi plotnya punya kesayangan , ini emng kagak niat bgt dah :', maafkan kakandamu ini adinda sayang :'

 **Rating** : M... M woi M, ini buat kalian para bokeper yang doyang racunin otak polos gue :', termasuk kamu sayang :', asli PWP, Lemoned, NC, apapunlah. Makan aja udh, nikmati jangan banyak protes.

Mulai aja deh yaa... kagak usah pembukaan, males akutu :' #dibacok

.

.

.

Mata tajam itu memandang waswas pemuda berparas rupawan di hadapannya. Usaha kerja rodi matanya untuk melepaskan pandangan dari senyuman polos yang terpampang di depannya tidak menghasilakn apapun. Bukan, bukan senyuman polos tepatnya, itu senyuman yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Baiklah pemilik senyuman itu memang brengsek. Kenapa ia tak pernah diberi kesempatan sekali saja untuk lepas dari jeratan mata dan senyuman itu? Pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya ketika dia sendiri yang memilih untuk tetap terbelenggu dalam kotak perasaan yang ia simpan untuk pemuda bersurai gelombang itu.

"Sehun, kau sendiri yang meminta aku membacakan apa yang aku baca, kenapa sekarang kau malah marah padaku?" masih dengan seyum polos dan perangai riangnya pemuda itu membuka suara untuk mendapat jawaban dari pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya waswas.

"Kau bodoh Chan, aku memang memintamu untuk membacakan apa yang kau lihat di ponselmu tadi, tapi aku tak tahu ternyata otaknya hanya berisi pasir kotor" Sehun-pemuda dengan mata tajam-itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Bibir merah muda tipisnya bergerak-gerak melafalkan umpatan halus untuk pemuda yang dia panggil Chan.

Bukan, ia tak bermaksud untuk menjadi semacam gadis labil yang sedang dalam masa ngambek pada pacarmya, hanya saja jika berhadapan kekasihnya ini, naluri manjanya menguar bagai bendungan jebol. Keluar tanpa bisa di tahan. Kadang rasanya Sehun ingin bermandikan kotoran sapi jika ia tiba-tiba sadar kalau sikapnya sangat gadis sekali. Entah mengapa.

Chanyeol, pemuda tampan dengan perawakan tinggi dan tubuh atletis serta kulit berwarna _tan_ itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata penuh binar jahil, kekasihnya yang suka bersikap dewasa adalah hal yang ia sukai dari Sehun, tetapi kekasihnya yang bersikap manja adalah yang ia cintai. Sehun yang merajuk merupakan berkah durian runtuh bagi Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia berlebihan seperti ukuran telinganya yang mirip dengan kurcaci, tetapi Sehun yang bersikap manja adalah Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terjatuh dalam pusaran perasaannya untuk Sehun dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan.

"Sehun" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun dan merangkak mendekati pemuda berulit putih pucat di hadapannya. Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menarik Sehun yang dalam posisi itu-itu saja hingga membuat Sehun memekik terkejut.

"Chan bodoh! Jangan menarik putingku! Cabul!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sembari mendekap Sehun yang semakin menggemaskan, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menyuntikkan dosis insulin hari ini.

Chanyeol kemudian mencari posisi ke belakang Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun hingga punggung Sehun menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Sontak Sehun yang awalnya kembali terkejut akhirnya menyamankan posisinya sendiri dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol perlahan mencium pucuk kepala Sehun. Wangi _musk_ yang tercampur dengan _jasmine_. Membuat aroma Sehun menjadi maskulin sekaligus lembut, begitu menggoda, begitu mengundang. Bukan salah Chanyeol juga jika sifat mesumnya menjadi-jadi, mau menyalahkan Sehun juga akan terkesan egois. Tapi sebagian besar memang gara-gara Sehun juga. Terkadang Chanyeol merasa Sehun adalah godaan itu sendiri, Sehun yang diam dan termenung pun merupakan godaan, ketika bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit maka Chanyeol secara tak sadar sudah mulai menyiapkan serdadunya untuk menyerang di saat yang tepat.

Dan di saat seperti inilah serdadu Chanyeol telah sangat siap tempur.

.

.

.

Hal ini sebenarnya di mulai ketika Chanyeol membuka Instagram dan seperti biasa melihat foto-foto yang menandai dirinya. Seperti biasa banyak yang aneh dan membuatnya tertawa. Sampai binar coklat mudanya terjatuh pada sebuah _fanart_ yang menandai dirinya dan Sehun. Secara tak sadar senyum terkembang di bibir Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat mengingat kekasih kesayangannya itu. Chanyeol mulai melihat komentar-komentar dari para penggemar mereka dengan sebelumnya memberikan _like_ pada _fanart_ tersebut.

Hingga matanya tertuju pada jejeran huruf _hangul_ yang dengan tidak elitnya membuat Chanyeol harus mengelus dadanya. Mungkin dia harus segera pergi ke gereja mengingat hal itu bukan hal yang patut dibaca oleh mata polos-menurutnya-miliknya.

Pikiran Chanyeol mulai bercabang, kebiasaan melamunnya pun mulai menguasi alam bawah sadarnya. Mundur beberapa hari ke belakang bukan hal yang buruk, ketika Sehun secara tidak sengaja menenggak alkohol dengan kadar tinggi dan membuat pemuda berahang tegas itu menjadi koala untuk satu malam dan tidak mau lepas dari Chanyeol. Kembali Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Kemudian pikirannya melalang buana, kembali, ketika sehun tetap menjadi koala bahkan saat sesi percintaan panas mereka berlangsung.

Baik

Oh, bukan

Itu

Bukan pikiran yang baik

Chanyeol menggelenggkan kepalanya keras berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya. Bagaimana Sehun menungganggi penisnya dengan semangat sambil maneriakkan kata-kata kotor yang manis, bagaimana hangatnya lubang senggama Sehun dan ketatnya lubang itu menjepit penis Chanyeol. _Fuck_! Jika ini diteruskan bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan gila sendiri!

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponselnya, mengetuk pada _tag_ Chanhun dan melihat-lihat apa yang di _post_ pada media sosial tersebut.

Nyatanya semakin lama Chanyeol melihat foto atau gambar mereka, semakin kotor pikiran Chanyeol. Baiklah, dia rasa dia harus menuntaskan siksaan ini. Chanyeol kemudian membuka _browser_ dan mencari beberapa _fanfic_ yang menjadikan ia dan kekasihnya sebagai tokoh utama. Chanyeol pun mencari cerita dengan rating bagus dan voila! Ia mendapatkannya, di tambah bonus dengan rating M yang tertera dengan cetak _bold_ pada cerita itu.

Ini yang dia butuhkan

Chanyeol mulai membaca cerita tersebut dengan seksama dan kekhyusukkan tiada duanya. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam dunia _fanfic_ tersebut sampai tidak menyadari sepasang kaki panjang mendekati sofa ruang tamu yang ia duduki dari arah belakang.

.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya benar-benar sangat malas hari ini, dia benar-benar malas entah mengapa. Ia pikir ia malas karena entah ia juga tidak tahu. Tetapi ada dorongan kecil hatinya yang mengatakan kalau ia merindukan kekasih raksasanya yang sejak semalam tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya karena bermalam di studio. Baiklah daripada menggalau sendiri, maka Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Sehun pikir lebih baik ia makan dulu sebelum menyusul kekasih yoda nya. Sampai matanya menangkap siluet besar yang sedang duduk serius di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan sesuatu dengan sangat awas.

'ia sudah pulang? Kapan? Dan apa yang ia baca?' sehun hanya berkata dalam hatinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok itu dengan perlahan. Hingga berjarak satu meter, sosok besar yang membelakanginya belum juga menyadarinya.

'apa cerita itu begitu serunya?' kembali Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Hingga niat jahilnya muncul tiba-tiba. Sehun menyeringai kecil. Tidak ada salahnya mengangetkan kekasih bodohnya yang berani-beraninya membuat ia menggalau karena merasa kesepian.

Sehun kemudian mengendap-endap ke belakang bahu Chanyeol dan mulai mengintip apa yang tengah di baca oleh kekasih nya tersebut. Hingga beberapa kalimat membuat otaknya harus koyak akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Sial! Raksasa ini tetap mesum saja!-anggaplah ungkapan hati Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, memikirkan bagaimana memberi pelajaran pada kekasih sialan yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di benakknya. Kemudian dengan senyuman lebar, Sehun perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan di saat bersamaan membacakan deretan kalimat-kalimat yang tertera pada ponsel Chanyeol dengan suara desahan berat yang ditarik.

"Hhhh, Chanyeol bergeraklah lebih cepat, aku sudah tak tahan..., Sehun hanya menatap pasrah bagaimana junior besar Chanyeol memasuki holenya dengan ce-"

"UWAAA! SEHUN! KAU MENGANGETKANKU!" Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak siap hanya bisa terjungkang mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya yang ternyata itu adalah kekasih albino manisnya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Terlalu kaget dan bercampur takut melihat tatapan tak suka yang terpancar keras dari mata jernih Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang awalnya menyidekap tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Chanyeol perlahan mulai mengendurkan sidekapannya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jadi Hyung, maukah memberitahuku apa yang kau baca?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada berbahaya yang dibalas dengan tegukan ludah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng perlahan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia membaca tentang Sehun yang bercinta dengannya dan plot cerita bahwa Sehun adalah budak seks yang ia beli pada pelelangan. Walau kesannya sangat kotor, jujur saja Chanyeol menikmati membaca cerita itu.

"Jadiiiii?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol, dan hanya di balas helaan nafas olehnya. Apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan? Kalau ia berkata jujur bisa bisa penis kebanggannya akan berkarat karena jadwal jatahan yang ditunda.

Chanyeol berusaha memutar akalnya agar bisa mendapat jalan keluar sambil mengucapkan banyak doa pada dewa seks. Chanyeol pikir itu akan sangat membantu. Dan memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol pintar menjurus licik, ia sudah mulai menyusun rencana bagus untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sehun, terjebak di antara kukungan nyaman Chanyeol dan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Ia dilemma, tentu saja. Di satu sisi ia kesal pada Chanyeol dan di satu sisi ia merindukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan memungkiri itu, hanya saja mendapati kekasihnya membaca cerita seperti itu entah mengapa membuatnya kesal.

Memangnya Sehun dalam cerita itu lebih menggairahkan darinya? Kenapa si raksasa bodoh ini harus membaca Sehun lain sedangkan ada Sehun asli di sini? Bodoh!

Yang dimaki-maki hanya kembali menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, kemudian menciumi ringan leher putih itu berkali-kali.

"Hunnie, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu rindu padamu, kau tahu? Mengaransemen lagu membuatku stress, aku sebenarnya langsung ingin bertemu denganmu, hanya saja aku sudah sempat masuk dan kau masih tertidur pulas. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu" Chanyeol berkata pelan. Sehun hanya mendengus mendegar penuturan kekasihnya.

Kemudian Sehun membalik badannya dan mengangkat wajah Chanyeol, menatap langsung ke dalam netra Chanyeol, mempertemukan dua pasang mata yang saling merindu.

"Baiklah sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kau membaca cerita itu Chan?" Sehun berkata dengan nada tegas dan terselip tidak suka di sana. Chanyeol tentu menyadarinya. Tentu saja, tidak susah menebak apa yang Sehun rasakan, bagi Chanyeol, membaca Sehun itu sama seperti membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, sedikit memberi bumbu pada alur cerita bukan hal yang salah.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu kembali menderita seperti beberapa hari lalu. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, sayang" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata besar yang dibuat seperti anak anjing hilang. Sehun yang menangkap maksud Chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang perlahan sudah seperti tomat matang karena mengingat kejadian mana yang di maksud Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol yang tetap memasang diri pada Sehun. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan membisikkan kalimat yang harus Chanyeol akui ia bisa saja klimaks karena suara desahan dan godaan maut yang terlontar dari bibir tipis dan ranum itu.

"Kalau begitu, praktekkan padaku apa yang kau lakukan denganku pada cerita yang kau baca, Hyung..."

.

.

.

"Chan, kenapa kau membawa kain?" Sehun bertanya ketika melihat Chanyeol menbawa kain entah dari mana ia dapat. Menatap curiga, Sehun kembali bertanya

"Kau tak bermaksud mengikatku pada kusen kasur kan?" dan Chanyeol hanya tergelak mendengar pertanyaan kucing kecilnya yang menatapnya was was di atas kasur.

"Tentu tidak sayang, aku mana mungkin membuatmu kesakitan sayang" kemudian Chanyeol beranjak menaiki kasur dan mencium pipi Sehun lalu mengigitnya pelan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya spontan. Merasakan desiran tiba-tiba yang menjalar pada punggung dan kepalanya.

"Kain ini bukan untuk menginkat tanganmu, tapi menutup matamu sayang" Chanyeol kembali bersua yang hanya ditanggapi oleh angin lalu oleh Sehun karena bibirnya sudah leih dulu diperangkap oleh bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun pelan, menyampaikan pesan secara tersirat betapa ia mengangumi sosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Mhhmmmhhh... Chan..." Sehun berusaha berata si sela ciuman yang membuat tubuhnya berdesir hangat, tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher besar Chanyeol guna memperdalam ciuman manis itu. Sehun perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati apa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir seksi Chanyeol.

Pun tanpa Sehun sadari, Chanyeol mulai membawa kain itu ke depan kelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup dan mulai menyematkannya dengan manis di sana. Sehun bukan tidak sadar, dia sadar betul, tapi ia hanya membiarkannya. Membirkan dominannya menguasai permainan, karena Sehun memang lebih menyukai sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah mencari pinggang ramping Sehun setelah selesai mengikat kain itu dan menutup mata Sehun dengan sempurna. Menarik drirnya dengan lembut agar lebih mendekat. Sekalipun Sehun memasrahkan dirinya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan Chanyeol yang lebih liar dan ganas. Hingga Sehun menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Chanyeol yang telah menegang di balik celana milikinya.

Erangan rendah Sehun dapatkan dari dominannya dalam ciuman manis yang telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang memabukkan, kasar dan membuatnya ketagihan, bukan hal yang bagus, karena itu hanya membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun semakin menginginkan keberadaan masing-masing pada diri mereka.

Sehun kembali menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Chanyeol dan kembali mendapati erangan rendah hingga Chanyeol mengingit bibir bawah Sehun, meminta akses lebih yang selalu diberikan sukarela oleh Sehun. Lidah Chanyeol menjilat pelan deretan gigi bawah Sehun dan mulai menjelajah ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Menyapa sebentar deretan gigi atas Sehun dan menggoda kecil langit-langit mulut Sehun hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan kekasih kesayangannya dan menyapanya dengan cepat dan basah. Sehun hanya bisa mengambil nafas sedikit dan terputus, nafasnya sudah mulai satu-satu tapi ia sendiri belum mau kehilangan benda kenyal Chanyeol dalam mulutnya. Hingga Sehun tidak dapat menahan lagi dan menarik dirinya melepaskan tautan manis dan panas itu. Nafasnya terengah, wajah dan bibirnya memerah. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa sesak pada bagian selatannya.

"Kau sangat indah dan kau tahu itu Hunnie" Chanyeol berbisik rendah di depan bibir Sehun sebelum kembali menyatukan dua belah tebing lembut itu.

Tangan besar Chanyeol lantas tidak tinggal diam, entah trik apa yang Chanyeol gunakan, kain-kain penutup pada kedua tubuh adam itu sudah lepas dan meninggalkan tubuh telanjang yang menggoda. Chanyeol kembali menatap takjub pada makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang lelaki bisa diciptakan begitu indahnya, dengan kulit seputih salju yang mulus, kaki dan pinggang yang ramping dan bagian kesukaan Chanyeol, Sehun yang kurus itu memiliki bongkahan daging kenyal yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Sehun, membuat kedua penis itu bergesek dan menghasilkan sengatan listrik pada tubuh mereka. Sehun hanya mampu menggeliat nikmat ketika kembali merasakan gesekan berulang dari penis besar Chanyeol pada junior miliknnya.

"Ngghh.. Chan.. Chan.. ahhh..." pun Sehun hanya mampu mendesah menikmati friksi-friksi yang Chanyeol kirim pada tubuhnya melalui gerakan berulang yang ia lakukan di bawah sana. Suara kecipak mulai terdengar menandakan betapa basahnya mereka saat ini. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya, ia kemudian bangkit dan kembali memandang Sehun, mentap puas pada hasil kerjanya.

"Kau sangat memikat Hunnie, dan aku tak pernah bosan akan hal itu" Chanyeol kembali memberikan ciuman panas pada Sehun, tangannya bergerak ke bawah menuju penis Sehun dan mulai mengocoknya. Mata Sehun yang tertutup membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, sehingga tiap-tiap sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya mengirim voltasase dua kali liapat dari biasanya.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah keras dalam dekapan bibir Chanyeol, memegang kuat bahu lebar Chanyeol menyampaikan segala nikmat yang ia terima dari perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya pada penis Sehun, hingga merasakan kedutan keras di tangannya.

"Hmmpphhhnggg!" Sehun klimas tepat saat itu juga, Chanyeol kemudian menjilati bibir Sehun. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada leher jenjang Sehun dan mulai menciumi dengan keras, bermaksud meninggalkan jejak indah bergradasi merah keunguan yang sangat ia sukai.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang berlumuran sprema Sehun ke arah lubang senggama Sehun.

"Ahhhhh! Chan!" sengatan itu datang bertubi-tubi menjajal tubuh Sehun. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol bermain-main pada cincin lubang senggama Sehun, menggoda dengan baik dan jahat di saat yang bersamaan. Memberikan dampak keras pada penis Sehun yang kembali menegang.

Sehun mencengkram keras lengan Chanyeol, menangis nikmat berpasarah pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada lubangnya. Chanyeol membuka lebih lebar kaki Sehun dan mulai menurunkan wajahnya, menyamakan wajah tampannya pada lubang merah yang tengah berkedut keras, mengantisipasi dengan antusias sesuatu memasukinya dan memberikan nikmat bertubi di sana.

"Ohhh! Nyaahh! Chan! Ap- Ahhh" Sehun mendesah frustasi ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menerobos lubang ketatnya. Bukan jari Chanyeol, lalu apa? Sehun tak bisa berpikir, nikmatnya membuat kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya bertambah panas. Serangan itu belum berakhir hingga sesuatu yang keras dan ramping ikut masuk dan mulai membuat gerakan menggunting.

Bermaksud melebarkan lubang ketat Sehun. Chanyeol masih setia mengecap rasa alami Sehun, manis dan memabukkan. Lidah dan dua jarinya masih setia bermain di lubang yang semakin berkedut, lidah dan jarinya merasakan bagaimana kedutan otot lubang itu membuat penisnya sesegera mungkin ingin dimanja.

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Sehun. Keringat sudah mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka berdua, walau permainan inti baru saja akan di mulai. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya secara perlahan. Sedikit kesulitan walaupun ia sudah menyiapkan Sehun tadi. Dan ia menikmati rasa pijatan yang ia dapat pada kepala penisnya.

"Ngaahhh! AHHHHH! AAHHH! Chanyeol OHH!" Chanyeol secara perlahan memasukkan kebanggangnya. Tanpa pengaman, tanpa apapun, hari ini ia ingin merasakan Sehun secara utuh.

Sehun mengelinjang kuat di bawah kukungan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol _merem-melek_ merasakan betapa nikmat lubang itu menjepitnya di saat ia baru memasuki lubang itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengunpat keras merasakan pijatan kuat pada penisnya.

"Sehun, sebentar lagi aku akan berada d dalammu sepenuhnya.. ahhh..." Chanyeol melontarkan kata kotor dengan suara rendah yang membuat voltase yang Sehun rasakan bertamabah kuat berkali lipat.

Tanpa menggunggu Sehun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot Sehun dengan pelan, merasakan bagaimana penis Chanyeol menyapa dinding Sehun di dalam sana. Sehun ingin lebih, ia ingin lebih!

"Sialan Hunnie! Kau sengaja aahh... jangan menje nggahh Sehun!" Chanyeol menaikkan tempo gerakannya dengan tiba-tiba di saat ia merasakan bagaimana kuatnya lubang Sehun memijatnya di sana. Membuatnya semakin tidak tahan. Kedua tampan itu sama-sama belingsatan merasakan kenikmatan yang di dapat. Chanyeol semakin menyodok dengan keras dan kuat, kasar dan panas. Dan Sehun menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Sehun semakin melebarkan kakinya, guna membuat Chanyeol menumbukknya makin dalam, tepat mengenai bagian di mana ia paling menginginkannya.

"AAHHH! IYAAHHH CHAN! DI SANA, LAKUKAN LAGI, LAGI CHAN!" Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin semangat menumbuk keras, mendengar bagaimana Sehun menagih dirinya seberti seekor jalang kecil _maso_ yang tidak bisa melepaskan nikmatnya saat di tusuk secara brutal. Melihat bagaimana Sehun belingsatan di bawahnya, menikmati bagaimana lubangnya di obrak abrik tanpa protes, menagih rasa panas yang diberikan penis Chanyeol.

Gerakkan pinggul Chanyeol semakin kuat dan kencang, menegjar klimak yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"SEHUN KAU AKAN AKU BUAT DATANG HANYA DARI LUBANGMU! AAHHH!" Chanyeol berteriak sekaligus menambah kecepatan tempo pada gerakannya. Sehun menahan tangannya dan mendorong dirinya ke bawah, menginginkan prostatnya di tumbuk terus menerus.

"BUAT AKU CHAN! BUAT AKU! LAKUKAN ITU! BUAT AKU SEPERTI JALANG NGAHHHH!" tanpa bisa menyelesaikkan kalimatnya, Sehun mencapai klimaksnya, hanya dari lubangnya. Dan di bawah sana Chanyeol menyusul menembakkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Sehun setelah Sehun menjepit keras karena mencapai pelepasannya tadi. Sehun kembali mendesah pelan merasakan bagaimana perutnya perlahan menghangat.

Kedua insan itu terengah, menata kembali napas mereka perlahan. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. Menciumin Sehun dan kembali berbisik.

"Apa yang aku baca belum selesai sampai di sini saja. Jadi kegiatan ini takkan berakhir sampai d sini" kemudian menarik pelan penisnya dari lubang senggama Sehun. Membiarkan cairan putih miliknya meleleh keluar karena tidak dapat di tampung di dalam perut Sehun.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

FIN

APA INI APA INI? UWAAAA! AKU POLOS!

Ps: Unbetaed. Sorry-


End file.
